Operation Penguins
by themockingjayxx
Summary: zombie apocalypse time! another zombie story, read if you want, it'll only take you two minutes


Penny ran into her neighbours' apartment, a million thoughts whizzing through her brain.  
"Penny! You didn't knock."  
"Yeah, yeah Sheldon. Turn on the T.V."  
" But why?"  
"Just do as I say Sheldon."  
Leonard heard Penny's voice and came out of his room.  
"Hi Penny."  
"Yeah, yeah hi to you too. Sheldon turn on that fricking TV before I do it myself, and hurt you in the process!"  
"Calm down Penny. Sheldon turn on the TV." Sheldon looked at Leonard then at Penny before turning on the TV.  
Even though it should be the geography channel, news was playing.  
The reporter stood there with the mike, looking somewhat scared.  
"It's official, the government has gone on lock down. It's every man for himself in this apocalypse. The outbreak in Santa Monica started half an hour ago. However there are similar out breaks all over the states-" all of a sudden the camera dropped. And then the reporter dropped too. His face nearly ripped off, covered in blood and lifeless. Until he transformed, his flesh rotted and his eyes turned red. He stood up and stumbled away and attacks a woman in her early-twenties.  
Penny reached over and quickly turned off the TV. All of them were speechless. Santa Monica is only an hour away.  
Suddenly the door shook as someone thumped their fist against it. They jumped and Penny even let out a little scream.  
"They're here Leonard. Penny go open the door, so if it is zombies they eat you first."  
"Sheldon!"  
"What?" Leonard just huffed and grabbed the sword by his desk that he brought from the comic book store. He gestured towards Penny to open the door while he stood on the other side of the door.  
This was it. He gripped his sword tighter; Leonard had never been the brave one or the strong one but this was his moment to shine.  
Penny nodded and slowly opened the door and in ran Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Amy. Penny quickly shut the door and locked it again. Amy ran over to Sheldon and wrapped her arms around his torso. He sighed and awkwardly patted her back.  
Howard let out a loud 'ahem' to get everyone's attention.  
"Leonard I think it's time for operation penguins."  
"Penguins?" everyone muttered and shared looks before staring at Leonard.  
"Yes Howard. I think it's time." Leonard smiled and turned to Raj and Sheldon.  
"Alright, Raj raid the store room, Sheldon your room, Howard the kitchen and bathroom and I'll go to my room." The guys nodded and went to their assigned spots while the girls just stood in the middle of the room more confused than before.  
After a while Raj came out of the store room, carrying 5 large backpacks and took them over to the kitchen. Howard just came back from the bathroom with 7 little toiletry bags. He places one in three and two in the other two. Then alongside with Raj they both started placing equal amounts of tins, cans and packets into the bags. That's when Sheldon came in with some clothes, in everyone's sizes even the girls'. He placed Howard's and Bernadette's in one. His and Amy's in one, Raj's in one, Penny's in one and Leonard's in the last one.  
Just as they zipped them up Leonard came in carrying a whole bunch of weapons. He dropped them all down onto the sofa. There were guns, swords, knives, crossbows and normal bows and arrows.  
"Alright guys pick either a sword, crossbow or bow each. And then take a knife and a gun."  
Penny went first and picked up a bow and 2 quivers filled with 20 arrows each. She then took a belt, put it on and slipped in a knife and a luger along with some ammo.  
Then it was Bernadette and Amy, both refusing a large weapon, they settled for a belt with a knife and a mauser c96 each. Luckily the girls wear all wearing jeans today instead of skirts or dresses.  
Then it was the boys' go. Sheldon settled for a sword, large mauser rifle, and a knife held together with a belt.  
Raj took a crossbow, a mauser c96 and knife. Leaving Howard and Leonard with swords, luger rifles and knives all attached to a belt. All of them took as much as ammo as they could carry  
"We shouldn't take too much, we need to travel light." Leonard announced.  
"Wait." Everyone turned to look at penny.  
"When and why have you got this all planned?" Leonard was the one to reply.  
"We're nerds Penny; this is what we do in our spare time with our spare money. This is like our dream come true."

* * *

They all stood in an alley by a van while Howard stood trying to hotwire it.  
"Come on Howard! If you don't be quick the zombies might eat me! Nobody wants that..." Sheldon wailed.  
"Nooooooo offf couurssee not." Penny rolled her eyes to add to the sarcasm.  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
"Yes."  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
"No."  
"Was that-"  
"Sheldon! Shut up!"  
Before Sheldon could make a remark the van purred into life and a round cheers erupted.  
Everyone placed their luggage in the boot and sat in the car, Leonard in the driver's seat and Howard in front passenger seat after a long winded argument with Sheldon.  
"Sheldon do you know where we're going?  
'Well no but-"  
"But I do, so go sit at the back." Sheldon huffed muttered something and went to sit at the back.

* * *

"We're here." The van stopped outside a wooden cabin, in the middle of a small forest. Everyone got out, carrying their bags, and circled the cabin; inspecting it.  
"We're so isolated! I can't live here!" Penny started panicking.  
"No we're not isolated. A river and fields are about half a mile south from here, and a small town is about 2 miles from here. We'll be fine."  
Inside the cabin, were 2 rooms and a small kitchen and a bathroom.  
"Okay ladies in one room and the guys in the other." Wordlessly everyone went to their assigned room, to find a mattress each already there.  
Everyone came out their room, just as a loud banging on the door occurred. The door survived a few more vicious bangs before giving way. A whole bunch of zombies entered.

"malllyoooggggyyuyy"  
"puyrrrelddddsaadfggj"  
Our all time nerdy heroes were now zombies.


End file.
